1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laminate and more particularly, to a laminate suitable for outer wall plates of various, small or large, structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been recently contemplated to make the weight of freight car, container, motorcar and the like lighter, but as far as a metal is used, the weight can not be made so light, and moreover, some countermeasure to corrosion is required.
Where a high rigidity is required, fiber reinforced plastics (FRP) has been tested, but the specific gravity is so large that the weight can not be lessened so much. In addition, FRP is of less dimension stability upon shaping and such less dimension stability causes troubles upon assembly the FRP members because the members does not fit so well. Furthermore, when glass fiber reinforced plastics are used, the energy absorption capacity is not so high that the structure is fragile and is broken when subjected to impact. Crack is liable to be formed and a hole is formed. Moreover, FRP is easily burned. For example, when an iron block of an elevated temperature contacts FRP, the contacted portion is oxidized and deteriorated (burned) to form a through-hole there.